Crimson Artist
by silent-star-maiden
Summary: Benjamin's judgment is clouded once he starts living with an FBI intern. Romance clouds reasoning. {This is the worlds worst summary, and it will be corrected later; just know that this is a story that has multiple serial killers, blood and death}
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first time uploading a story. And I'm actually having a hard understanding the website, so sorry if something looks a little weird.

Now I know that the chapter is a little short, but I plan on splitting up each p.o.v. change as it's own mini chapter, so please bare with me.

Thank you!

* * *

I stood staring at the pool of crimson with a small smile. It was the perfect shade that I needed. I painted a rose on the wall with the paintbrush that I had brought with me. My gloved hands were careful, just like that of a true artist's.

I looked at the ugly whore at my feet. Something just had to be done about her. I rifled through her closet and found a light blue sundress, which still had the tags on, and a pair of slightly scuffed white heels.

After cleaning the excess blood from her neck, I changed her from her filthy clothes to the sundress, and placed her feet into the heels. Earlier I had found a strand of pearls, those I placed around her now clean neck. I cleaned her face of that horrid makeup she used, and replaced it with a simple but beautiful new look. I dragged her body across the living room, moving her to the chair that had it's back to the window.

I stepped back to admire my work with another gentle smile. Perfect. I grabbed my shoes from beside the door. Once in my car I took off the plastic bags covering my sock clad feet, and put them in my glove compartment, making a note to properly dispose of them later. I put my shoes back on, and drove off from the side of the rode. I looked back in the rear view mirror, and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

The police littered the yard in front of the house. They searched everywhere for any type of evidence, but there wasn't any to be found.

"What do we have now?" The young investigator asked a nearby FBI agent.

"It's the same MO. Another lady with a less than respectable background; her throat was slashed, as she bled out over there, the spray all over this wall in the corner means that this is where the initial slash happened. Our guy painted a rose on the wall over there with the victim's blood." The agent said pointing to places around the room that was filled with lab techs collecting samples.

"Same scene, different flower. Later he cleaned her up, and redressed her in fancier clothes and painted her up and placed her in the chair." The blonde agent briefed, shaking her head.

"I don't understand why he cleans them up and makes them look nice." She replied looking horrified.

"Remember Melody, it could be a lady doing all of this. I only wish that whoever is doing this would mess up, and leave us a single clue of who they are, and what their motive is." Thomas chided looking at his watch.

"Shit! I'll have to leave you to finish up here Melody, I have classes I have to get to on time for a change." The young intern investigator cried, waving as he walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat in the back of the class taking down the notes on the whiteboard. The door slammed open, and revealed an out of breath Investigator Thomas McCallister. He walked towards me, I tried to stay calm, but on the inside I was panicking.

Had I messed up? Did I leave something behind by mistake? He took the seat in front of me, and I let out the breath that had been caught in my throat. He turned around, and I froze. He's going to expose me to everyone. Here it comes!

"Do you have a pencil I could use?" Came from his mouth.

What?

"W-what?" I replied coming to my senses. The police still didn't know, I'm safe.

"A pencil, or a pen, I don't mind. I need to take down these notes for the test." Thomas said looking a little desperate. I dug through my bag, finding a black ink pen.

"Um… H-here you go." I stuttered, handing him the ink pen. I played the part of the weak raven haired gay man to a T. To the world around me, I was innocent both sexually and mentally, scared of everything around me.

"Thanks, you're a lifesaver." He smiled, not realizing the direct irony of his sentence.

"Hey, you're Benjamin Atlin, right?" Thomas asked looking excited. I nodded timidly.

"You're renting one of your apartment's rooms, yeah?" Thomas asked looking hopeful.

I can't let him live with me, he'll find out for sure. I furrowed my brows, frowning slightly. I can't say no either, but what if he really doesn't need a place to stay?

"Why?" I asked as my frown deepened. He looked taken aback as if he didn't expect me to question him.

"Well… um… My dad is kicking me out, he says it's time I found my own place." Thomas said looking like a kicked puppy.

Maybe it would be okay if he stayed with me; I could find out more about the investigation, and mess around with him for awhile till I get bored; then I'll dispose of him in a respectful way.

" _My God! My mom is such a bitch! She won't buy me a new iPhone, like mine is already a year old. How can she be so inconsiderate?"_ The bleach blonde, two seats to my right, screeched to her red haired friend. I narrowed my eyes. How _dare_ she speak about her mother that way, that disrespectful whore. I grinned happily, I found my next victim.

I tapped on Thomas' shoulder to gain his attention.

"M-meet me outside the... um... the complex building at two. I'll give you a tour, and maybe a key, if you... um... if you really like the place. Okay?" I said still smiling. A huge grin broke out on the brunette's face.

"Thank you, so much!" Thomas breathed, looking relieved and happy.


	4. Chapter 4

After class ended, I followed Stacie (the blonde from earlier) to the parking lot. I slipped the plastic gloves on, and then hid behind a pillar as she walked to her white lexus. I flipped open my switchblade, sneaking up behind her.

Once she unlocked the doors, I made my move. I shouldered her into the door.

"What the Hell?!" She screamed turning around, and giving me a once over with her green eyes.

"Oops, sorry Stacie. I didn't mean to push you into your perfect car." I said, giving her a wolfish grin. I raised the switchblade, making sure she caught the gleam of my blade. She looked so frightened.

"You know the Bible says to respect your parents, right? Well, you broke a commandment, and now it's your turn to die." I slashed her cheek. A crimson stream spilled from the wound, but not by much.

"You bastard!" She screeched trying to claw my face, but I cut her arm. Her blood spilled to the ground creating a small puddle.

"Why?" She asked, starting to cry.

"I already told you, because you disrespected your mother, and I don't think you need a new phone; well not anymore." I said, my grin widening. I grabbed her arm, spinning her so that her back was flush against my front. I gripped the switchblade tighter, considering how dull the blade was, I'll have to push deeper which will hurt a lot more.

I quickly ran the blade across her throat. It took a minute, but the blood squirted and splashed across her window, leaving droplets of blood everywhere. The blood flowed from her neck like a waterfall. As I watched the life leave her eyes, like the sun leaving the sky, I licked the edge of my blade, and then grimaced. What the Hell was I thinking? That was disgusting.

I grabbed my paint brush from my jacket pocket, and on the front of the car hood, I painted a daisy. I looked at my phone clock, and found that the time was 1:45. Damn! I can't finish.

I open the back door on the driver's side and shoved Stacie in. I looked in the mirror, making sure I didn't have any blood on my face; I spotted a couple drops, and quickly cleaned them off.

I ran towards my apartment building making it five minutes before our meeting time. I took off the gloves throwing them in the dumpster beside the building. I took a deep breath. No one would find Stacie till later when the car started to heat up, and the body started to smell.

I looked at my phone again, he was five minutes late. I sat down on the stairs, closing my eyes from the harsh afternoon sun. I heard the shuffle of feet stop in front of me. I opened my eyes to find Thomas smiling down at me.

"I-is.. um something wrong?" I gave him wide worried grey eyes. Thomas' cheeks turned a light shade of pink. I stood up, and stretched my back.

"Let's… um.. Let's hurry this up." I stuttered, leading him into the building, waving to Jack, the man at the front desk.

"Why? Got a hot date tonight?" He asked as I pushed the button for the elevator.

"Um… hah… no, nobody really talks to me. I-I was more worried about your schedule." I mumbled, but it was clear that he heard me. And with that we walked into the now open elevator. It was quiet, until:

"What's your major?" He asked with a smug look on his face.

"I'm majoring in the arts, you know like, music or dance, but… um.. My choice was painting." I finished my sentence just as the doors opened letting us out into the halls of the fifth floor.

I lead him to room 535, with it's pristine gold numbers and blindingly white door. I opened the door to a very modern looking room.

"Wow, you sure do keep this place clean." Thomas commented looking around.

"I'm hardly ever home, so it stays clean like this for days." I answered being truthful. I opened the door to a bare room. I had the place furnished before I moved in so it had an adequate bed, a desk and chair, and an end table; all in a walnut brown.

"This will be your room, the bathroom is across the hall. My bedroom is at the end of the hall. The room across from mine is the art studio I spend most days in. There's the kitchen, I cook dinner every night if you would ever like to, you know, join me. A-and… um… the living room and dining room are comb-" I was cut off by a shrill ringing coming from Thomas' cell phone. He looked my way with an apologetic look as he answered the phone.

"McCallister... Yeah… Okay, I'm on my way." Thomas hung up the phone looking quite upset.

"W-what's wrong?" I tried to sound worried, a sick feeling building in the pit of my stomach.

"The Crimson Artist has struck again." He sighed, looking quite defeated. What? That quick?!

"W-what? W-where?" I sounded terrified. I tried hiding most of my face behind my curled fists, just like I had seen in a movie.

"Don't worry, it was in the next town over, nothing to be scared about." He said pulling me into a hug. Scared? I was pissed, and slightly flattered. My first copycat killer.

"Be safe." I whispered into his chest. I don't know why, but it just came out. He pulled away and looked at me very closely, and smiled.

"Of course." Thomas said, his smile widened. Then he did the one thing that caused my face to flush a deep red, he kissed my forehead. I may be gay, but I had no idea he was. My gaydar must be broken.

"Um… Uh… H-here, the copy of the key." I actually fumbled with my words. God, I hate myself. As he thanked me and left, I closed the door and walked into my studio. It was littered with brushes, paint, and sketches.

I breathed out, and pulled out a box. It was filled with sketches of the murders I had committed, and a picture of the flower from the newspapers. I hope the copycat knows he isn't me, and tries to commit his own crimes from now on. I grabbed a sheet of paper, and rough sketched poor Stacie in her car. My little tribute to this horrible woman.


	5. Chapter 5

Thomas knew something was wrong once he stepped onto the crime scene. It was sloppy, not like the orderly killer from earlier this morning.

"And you're sure that this was the work of the Crimson Artist?" The investigator intern asked once he set foot in the living room.

"Well, yeah, a flower painted on the wall, and a dead girl dressed to the nines." Melody said confused, not seeing the evidence that was never there before.

"Look at this, the flower is the same one as a couple days ago, shoe indents all through here on the carpet made from the blood. There is the paintbrush, and the victim still has blood on her. Our Killer would never be this sloppy. This was someone else's work here." Tom said with a huff.

Thomas has studied these killings since the beginning of his career. He knew more or less how this killer thought. This was who he was, he chose this job to bring these victims justice. Thomas was upset no one else noticed the evidence that proved this wasn't their precise killer.

Why would someone try to be a copycat, if they give themselves away? The point of being a copycat is to copy, and be exactly like the killer, not ruin their reputation.

Thomas put his hands in his pants pocket, absentmindedly palming the apartment key. His mind drifted to the angel most likely still at the apartment. Oh, and the way he smiled, the way he was so shy, but most of all, was the expression the raven haired, cinnamon roll had when Thomas kissed his forehead.

He smiled to himself, and watched the crews of forensic agents collecting all the evidence, placing them in little baggies and setting them asides. Taking pictures, and collecting information.

"I'm going to call my dad." Thomas said walking out of the house. Thomas looked at the house, and sighed. He wished he could meet the real Crimson Artist so he could thank whoever it was for making his life more interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

I carried the groceries all the way to the elevator, where I pushed the button to my floor. I hummed a small song as I rode the elevator. Once the doors opened I changed songs to something that I heard on the radio the other day. As I unlocked the door, I knew something was off. I walked into the living room finding that the lights were on, when I distinctly remember turning them off before I left this afternoon.

I slipped my hand into my jacket pocket, and palmed my switchblade, flipping it open. I walked around quietly, taking off my shoes, and leaving my socks on.

I gently placed the groceries beside my shoes, and took a deep breathe. Trying to get into the correct mindset. I walked down the hall, till I was outside my studio, where a second light was turned on I pushed the door open, knife at the ready to strike the intruder, but he easily grabbed my wrist.

"Woah, careful there." Thomas said lowering my arms and taking the knife from me. I was still shocked that he was here.

"So much for being a little angel. Were you planning on hurting someone with this?" He asked looking grim. Well yes, but I wasn't about to say that.

"I-I don't know! With all th-this talk about k-killers on the loose, I let my mind get the better of me, and wander to s-survival mode." I stuttered. My face flushed once I realized I was in Thomas' arms pressed against his bare, warm chest.

I pushed him away, and he gave me a hurt look. What would grandmother say? We aren't even dating, and he has already kissed… my forehead. What is happening to me?

"W-what are you doing here?" I asked a little nervous.

"I'm going to start living here, as of today." Thomas said looking a little confused. I realized for the first time since I came in, that his hair was wet.

"I actually meant in my studio… UH… Thomas, did you… uh… did you shower?" I asked not really caring if he did or did not, I was more worried about having him snooping through my art. I never really thought about the consequences of having the FBI investigator living with me.

"Yeah, I hoped you wouldn't mind." His eyebrows scrunched together.

"I… um.. I don't. I just wish I had.. Um.. known so I could clean up a bit, and have dinner for two ready." I answered, looking around embarrassed.

"I already ate. You aren't hiding anything from me are you?" Thomas questioned giving me a suspicious look.

"Thomas McCallister, please don't psychoanalyze me." I said becoming very serious. We stood staring each other down for awhile.

"Um.. if you will excuse me… uh.. I must go make dinner, even if you've eaten or not." I muttered, leaving the room. My only wish, was that he hadn't found my box.


	7. Chapter 7

Thomas was left standing in the room alone. This guy was different than the one he met earlier this afternoon. What could have made him change so drastically? Was he being threatened? That would explain why someone so innocent would have a knife in their possession, and why he was so on edge.

Thomas looked around the small room; spotting a small square box, partially hidden behind a blank canvas. He started to reach for it, but decided against it. Better to not to piss off your roommate/ crush more than you already have.

He walked towards the kitchen, only to be hit by a mouth watering scent. Benji was standing at the counter, a floral print apron wrapped around his chest. Benjamin was cutting up four potatoes in half.

"I'm sorry." Thomas said looking away. Benji sighed, and placed the chef's knife down on the cutting board.

"It isn't your fault... I'm just n-not used to having another p-person live with me. And with the past lingering in the present, it makes it kind of hard to trust people." Benji muttered, as his eyes clouded over.


	8. Chapter 8

Thomas walked up behind me, and turned off the vegetable soup that I had been working on. He dragged me to the light blue couch.

"Let's talk." Thomas sighed, taking off my apron for me.

"So, tell me what's wrong." He asked in a soothing voice. I finally let the tears fall after years of suffering. I looked at him, and sighed as I wiped my tears off with the back of my hand. Might as well tell somebody, and in my black heart, I trust Thomas more than I should.

"Too soon, I'll tell you some other time. It's a tragic story that scarred me, and has made me the person I am today…" I mumbled looking deep into his ocean blue eyes.

Thomas wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me into his still bare chest.

"You don't have to tell me, I'm sorry." He replied, petting my raven black hair.

"But I will, someday." I sighed once again.

Thomas held me closer, and laid down, with me on his chest, and continued to pet my hair.


	9. Chapter 9

Thomas was jolted awake by the sound of his cell phone ringing. He looked at the time, it was 5:15 in the morning, and Melody Carter was calling. The sound of the phone made the dark haired beauty sleeping on top of him stir.

"Hello?" He whispered, trying not to wake Benji.

"We found another body, I think it might be the copycat again, but the worst part is that it's in your school's parking garage. Tommy, you have a killer on the loose in your area." Melody explained.

"What?!" Thomas shot up, waking Benjamin who gasped at the sudden action, almost as if he had been woken from a nightmare. Thomas tried to rub his arm, but Benji only stood and walked into the kitchen.

"Have you been able to identify the victim?" Thomas asked starting to worry about Benji's safety.

"Yeah, a girl named Stacie Delancy, found dead in her car. But get this, no evidence like the times before, but the victim wasn't dressed fancy." Thomas grabbed a sticky note and a pen from the table beside him. He started to jot down notes.

There was a knock on the door, and Benji walked towards it, handing Thomas a cup of coffee on his way.

"Can I help you?" The ravenette asked once he opened the door.

"It is five in the morning Mr. Atlin, and some of us are trying to get our beautyrest." An older female voice cried from the other side of the door.

"Now Mrs. Woods, some people are on call 24 hours a day, and it just so happens that my new occupant is on a very important call at the moment." Benji defended poor Thomas, who yawned and looked down at his almost illegible notes.

Thomas weighed his options, and chose carefully.

"Tell the school board to cancel all classes for today. I'll be there in at least an hour to look over the scene." Thomas said lowering his voice.

"Will do, partner." Melody said hanging up. Thomas ran a hand down his face, feeling the stubble that was growing on his chin.

"You tell that young man, that if he continues to scream and yell at this time of day, that I will personally tell the landlord, and have him removed. Do you understand me?" Mrs. Woods screeched, sounding dreadfully angry.

Thomas walked over, and pulled the timid boy away from the door to reveal himself.

"I understand, and you have my word that this will not happen again." Thomas smiled smoothly.

"I'm very sorry for waking you ma'am, please go back to sleep. Once again, I am very sorry." He said closing the door.


	10. Chapter 10

There is a slight trigger warning

* * *

"Perhaps the k-killer… ran out of time? Or was cut sh-short by someone c-coming?" I suggested, looking at the notes.

"That is a possibility." He said rubbing the small amount of dark stubble on his cheeks and chin. I never knew that killing Stacie would put him in this big of a tizzy. I almost regret it. Almost.

"Were you two together?" I asked in a small voice. That I instantly regretted, I didn't really mean to say it aloud. Thomas looked at me hesitantly and sighed.

"Yeah, but that was so long ago. Four years, I think, back when we were seniors in high school." He told me. The phone in the kitchen started to ring, and I jumped a bit from the sound. I got up to answer, a strange emotion in the pit of my stomach.

"H-hello?" I answered.

" _Please hold for a message from Washington Dade University_ ," The robotic announcer droned. After a pause, the dean came on.

" _After an unfortunate event that happened earlier this morning, we are cancelling all classes for the rest of the week. If needed you can call the counselor for grief counselling. Stay in your dorms or apartments, and please stay safe._ " The recorded announcement cut off.

One person and they close the school down for three days.

"Who was it?" Thomas asked from the living room.

"Just the dean, classes have been cancelled for the rest of the week." I answered, looking at the unfinished soup, and pouring it down the drain, as well as throwing out the now brown, cut up pieces of potato.

I hadn't eaten anything last night, and even now at 6:26 in the morning, I still wasn't hungry. Thomas brought his mug, and placed it in the sink. He turned towards me, he looked so worried. I cleared my throat.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a sh-shower." I stuttered, leaving the kitchen.

I walked to my room, and opened the door. I grabbed my towel, and a too big for me olive green sweater, and black skinny jeans, as well as a pair of underwear.

I walked to the bathroom, and opened the door, turning on the lights. I started the shower at a medium temperature, not too hot, but not too cold. As I washed my body, a song came to mind and I started singing. Once I got to scrubbing my hair, I let the song drift off and turn to something darker.

I got out, and dried my body off. I put on my undergarments, and slipped into my clothes. I also put some curling gel into my hair so the curls wouldn't make my hair all frizzy. I looked plain, and simple which made me smile.

I walked into the living room to find a note, it was only then that I realized that Thomas was gone. I grabbed the note, and walked into the kitchen; only to find half a toasted bagel, already covered in plain cream cheese, scrambled eggs, and bacon on a plate sitting on top of the counter. I looked down at the note, it read:

 _Benji,_

 _I realized before I left that you haven't eaten at all since I came. So, I made you breakfast! By the way, great voice. I'll be back later today. Maybe we can watch a movie together._

 _Yours,_

 _Thomas_

I giggled at his terrible handwriting. I grabbed the bagel and bit into it. It was warm and delicious.

After eating breakfast, I grabbed my converse, phone, wallet, and switchblade, and walked out the door. It was barely seven in the morning, but I planned to take a walk around town. 30 minutes into my walk, I was pulled into an alley.

"Hey there, beautiful." I paused, and turned towards the voice that had just called to me drunkenly. In the alleyway stood what looked to be a fairly good looking man in a very expensive looking tuxedo. A groom perhaps. Probably drinking his life away after being left at the altar. Poor fool.

I narrowed my eyes, and tried to make my way around him to get to the park when the drunken fool grabbed me. Even drunk he was strong. He pulled me deeper into the alley. Once hidden by the darkness, he started to grope his way under my sweater.

My eyes widened. No! Not again! Not ever again!

Without even thinking, I kicked him where it hurt, and watched him drop to his knees. I wrapped my hands around his throat. I felt like I was losing myself. I was unraveling. I couldn't shake the anxiety that was penetrating the back of my neck.

I finally pulled away, and dropped to my own knees. Tears streaming down my face. I could only listen to the bastard try to regain his breath. I had to get to my medicine, now.

"You are a very lucky man." I whispered as I stood. He stayed down on his knees, thanking me and saying that things would change. I wiped my tear stain face, and walked back to the apartment. Flicking off the camera that was across from the alley.


	11. Chapter 11

Thomas sat in his father's office, waiting for him to come back from 'lunch'. Stacie wasn't killed this morning; she was killed yesterday by the rigor that had set in her body. Killed by the copycat, no doubt. The Crimson Artist has left nothing for them in two days, and now his father wanted to talk about his living conditions. Great…

Once his father came in and sat down in his chair, he got straight to the point.

"Where are you staying?" Mr. McCallister demanded.

"With this angel named Benjamin Atlin." Thomas gave a dreamy sigh.

"Oh, Tommy. Can't you fall in love with a girl? What about the blonde you're partners with? When something goes wrong, don't you even think of running back to me. Pathetic. Just wait till your mother hears. And Francine she'll be so disappointed." The older man huffed out.

"Nothing bad will happen." Thomas replied standing up angrily.

"If that's what you think, bring him over for dinner sometime. I'd love to see what kind of bastard has you acting this way." His father called to him as he reached the door.

"Yeah, sure." Thomas called back. He walked out of the office, walking past Francine, his stepmother who was heavily pregnant.

Thomas unlocked the door to the apartment, finding it eerily quiet. Thomas frowned, he was hoping to spend some time with Benji, get to know him better. Curiosity got the best of him, and he walked towards the room that was transformed into an art studio. Thomas gasped, eyes going wide.

There he found a little curled up Benji, who cried into his knees.


	12. Chapter 12

"Shh… You're okay, I'm here. You're okay." Thomas shushed as he placed his hands on my shoulder. It was oddly comforting.

By the time I got home, I realized that I was out of medicine. I had to pull myself out of this attack, and I couldn't do it. I'm actually pleased that he came home just in time.

"What happened?" Thomas asked after I had finally calmed down.

"I only wanted to go out for a walk, maybe go to the park, and I was attacked. And nearly raped…" I whispered the last part, I honestly hoped that he hadn't heard me. Down on his knees in front of me was this handsome man, with shaggy brown hair, stubble on his cheeks, beautiful ocean blue eyes, and a well defined frame.

If any of the girls saw him in this position they would melt. I wasn't melting, but it did jump start my once dead heart. I knew then that my heart had chosen to come back for him. I was falling in love with the one person that could take me down. Stupid!

"...No one will be able to hurt you again." He finished his sentence. I didn't hear the start of it, so I was kind of confused.

"Um… Th-thank you f-for breakfast. It was d-delicious." I stuttered with a blush dusting my cheeks.

"Anything for you." He caressed my cheek. It was then that I realized that maybe, just maybe, he liked me as well. At least, one could hope.

"Um…"

"What's up?"

"H-how about that m-movie now?" I wasn't acting anymore, I was actually tripping over my words. What has become of me?

"Yes! I mean… Yeah, cool. I'll pick something out." He corrected with a chuckle, and a bit of a blush dusting his face.

We helped each other off the studio floor, and headed towards the living room. I left Thomas there to look at my small selection, while I made popcorn.

I walked back just in time for him to place a disk into the player.

"What did you put on?" I asked, suddenly feeling exhausted.

"You'll see." He answered with a wink. It didn't take long till the exhaustion fled, and I was hyped about the movie he put on.

" _The Mummy_ , I love this movie." I gushed clutching onto his arm, almost like a child.

"I've never gotten the chance to see it." He chuckled.

"Then I am happy to be with you in this joyus experience." I answered with a smile.


	13. Chapter 13

I watched as the movie attempted a minor jumpscare between the brother and the sister. But I was more than happy when Benji decided to lay his head on my shoulder.

I was very entertained with the movie, especially when my little ravenette would repeat the lines he had memorized, sometimes in funny voices.

I was caught off guard when he yawned, proving what I had first seen earlier. His panic attack had exhausted the hell out of him. I pushed his head into my lap, then I started to run my hand through his black curls.

"There. Comfortable?" I asked to the boy in my lap. I could see the faint blush on his cheeks, which caused me to laugh.

Later the soft rising and falling of his chest meant that Benji was asleep. I watched the movie in silence. The action scenes were great, the romance a little cheesy, but when I put myself in Benji's shoes, I could see why he enjoyed it so much.

"He's mortal." Benji muttered right as Evie had when Rick had stabbed Imothep.

"You're awake?"

"I just woke up." He replied, stretching in my lap. His grey eyes just a bit darker than usual from the sleep. I fought the urge to kiss him, and won. I never really thought that I was gay until I met this beauty.

"Good movie, not my favorite, but still good." I said petting his hair.

"It was made into a trilogy later, the first two were good, the last was absolutely terrible, but had a good plot." Benji chuckled a bit.

As I was about to say something along the lines of dinner or something romantic, Benji's cell started to ring.

"'Allo?" He answered.

"Hey Rebel… I know.. The whole ban… Come over anyway, you aren't that far away… It isn't due for a while, but I like to get things done early… See you soon. Ciao." He hung up. That was a quick phone call.

"Who was that?" I tried to sound uninterested.

"My model, I have a project coming up, and I plan to use her for the big finish." Benji answered, sounding so proud.

"She'll be coming over soon, I should probably change…"

"Why? Want to impress her? I think you look great." I commented with a wink.

"Um… for one Rebel is blind. And second, thank you, I'm glad you like it, but I need to change not to mess these clothes up." He responded with a blush. Benji removed himself from my lap, and I shivered from the cold air that hit me suddenly.

I watched as Benji cleaned up the popcorn and replaced the disk back in its case. I hadn't a clue what to do. I stood and walked into the kitchen, where Benji stood grabbing a glass of grape juice.

"My dad wants to meet you." I complained while leaning on the wall.

"W-why?" Benji asked suddenly nervous.

"He wants to make sure you are right for his son," I deepened my voice, imitating my dad. "No other reason, but to judge us and give us disapproving looks and insults." I grumbled in the end.

"We aren't even d-dating…" He mumbled spine straightening.

"Yet." I finished for him. Benji turned around so fast, I was sure he had given himself whiplash. His face was burning red. I laughed at the shock that was written all over his face.

"Benj, I thought I was being obvious with my attraction to you." I laughed harder, bracing myself on my thighs.

"T-Thomas, how can y-you be so.. So calm about it. I c-can't even bring myself to admit my f-feelings." He gushed. I stopped laughing, and looked him straight in the face.

"O-oh, this is even w-worse…" Benji muttered, obviously uncomfortable.

"I never noticed you had freckles on the bridge of your nose before." I said, feeling my face soften. Just as I reached out for him, he closing his eyes (bracing for impact), there was a knock on the door.

"Oh thank goodness, I've been saved." Benji muttered, moving to open the door. I ruffled his curly black hair with a soft chuckle.


	14. Chapter 14

I puffed my cheeks out at Thomas, and opened the door, only to find my beautiful model standing outside.

Rebel, as I often joked around, looked a lot like the R&B singer Rihanna. The dark skin, straight dark brown hair, and lovely frame. She was perfect in every way.

"Dearest, please come in." I smiled, opening the door wider so that she could come in.

"How am I posing this time? Clothes, underwear, naked?" Rebel asked being so blunt. I watched as Thomas turned to give me an incredulous look.

"Someday I'll draw you naked, today is not that day." I patted her arm.

"What you are wearing now is perfect. Leave the sunglasses, it completes the look." I helped her into the studio.

"The paint smell only gets stronger. You really need to air out this room sometime." Rebel complained.

"It will ruin my inspiration. Now stand still, the outline won't take long, then I'll let you go free." I called to her.

After about an hour, I finally finished my sketch, I snapped a quick pic and taped it to the back of the canvas. I now had to pick a medium. I work great with acrylic, but oil is nice too… Ugh this was the hard part.

"Let me make you guys something to eat. Hope you don't mind sandwiches!" Thomas called to us from the hall. By the time I had turned around, he was gone.

"Who was that?" Rebel called with given surprise.

"My new roommate, Thomas McCallister, surely you remember him, you know from English?" I asked standing up and stretching. She walked over to me, searched, and grabbed my shoulder.

"Spill!" She screeched.

"Well, he approached me about the open room, I offered him the key, which he took. Since then he's kissed my cheek, and we've had movie night. That's it."

"Really? That's all?" Rebel asked dubiously.

"Oh, that and the fact that we've admitted our feelings for each other." Thomas answered from the doorway.

"I hope you don't mind peanut butter…" He muttered handing Rebel the sandwich.

"And where was this information Atlin?" She asked taking a bite from her food.

"That just happened, forgive me for trying to figure things out first." I grumbled, taking the plate from Thomas, who once again winked at me. I, being the mature kindergartener I am, stuck my tongue out.

"This guy sounds great!" Rebel squealed. I groaned as I led my model into the living room, helping her into the mint blue armchair.

"Okay Benji, I want you to know, that my roommate Michelle has been asking about you a lot lately. She wants to know when she can model for you." Rebel commented after taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Oh, bring her by next week, and I'll try to work with her." I placed my plate down on the coffee table.

"Thanks B, I'll let her know you said yes." Rebel said with a huge smile. Again the sandwich was placed onto my lap, the look on Thomas's face said eat. I looked at the sandwich that only had a single bite mark, and felt repulsed by the idea of eating.

"I have a question," Thomas said leaning onto his knees.

"Shoot!" Rebel turned, giving the male her full attention.

"What's Benji's aversion to eating?" He asked glaring at me. I just puffed out my cheeks.

"He's an artist, they all have some kind of quirk. Just be thankful he doesn't smoke, or you know do some other thing that is terrible." Rebel replied, trying to stand up for me.

"Yeah, at least I don't kill people." I joked, knowing full well that that _was_ my sin.

"No babe, I know you could never do something like that, but not eating is hurting you." Thomas said cupping my face.

"That could also be the main reason for your growth stunt." Rebel added, commenting on my short height.

"Oh yes, because this sandwich is the medium between my small height and being as tall as you." I smarted off to my blind model, who only rolled her milky eyes.

"I think you're the perfect height, I just want you to eat regular meals from time to time." The FBI intern kissed my forehead.

"OH! I heard that!" Rebel once again squealed.

"Get out, beautiful, or you'll hear worse." Thomas chuckled deep from his chest.

"Is that a promise?" Rebel joked back.

"I can't listen to this anymore!" I covered my ears, trying my hardest to tune them out.


	15. Chapter 15

I looked the lady dead in the eyes. Her's were swimming in emotions; mine probably showed none. I had nearly forgotten the thrill of killing.

"Please! I didn't mean to!" The brunette screamed.

"You didn't mean to cheat on your husband? Oh, I'm sorry my mistake." I turned away from the quivering whore. Oh how she panted in relief; but oh, how I enjoy taking that feeling away.

I turned suddenly. My blade slicing her neck. The spray of blood coating me, and the wall behind me. Benjamin you idiot! That's how they guess the killer's height. I faced the wall, surveying the area to be my new canvas, and not only that, but decided on a gardenia as well.

I rummaged through the closet, finding a lovely green evening dress, and matching heels. I grabbed her make-up bag to give her already perfect look a touch up. I walked over to my slumped over doll. She wore a look of surprise, her mascara still running down her cheeks.

"You know, gardenias mean secret love. You could have lived, had you not been cheating tonight." I gripped the woman's chin. I finished her make-up, turning her face left and right. Perfect.

I stepped back, and looked at the scene around me. Posed on the bed was the brunette wife, her left hand over her right, displaying her wedding ring. A gardenia on the wall to her right. The pictures of her sin placed around her on the bed. Perfect.

Before I left, I made sure that I was clean, and that no trace of me was left. Walking out of the home, I took off the hairnet, gloves, and feet covers. Throwing it all in the messenger bag slung around my shoulders. Going home would be a real treat today.

Opening the door, I was hit with an herby smell. Walking into my kitchen, I found a bleach blonde 29 year old looking in the oven.

"Isaac!" I ran to the older man, wrapping my arms around his figure.

"I was hoping you would get back after I had finished dinner." Isaac said licking his thumb, and rubbing something on my jaw.

"You need to be more careful with clean up. Can't have you getting caught." Isaac explained looking back at the oven. Right as I was about to ask what was for dinner, I heard a smash coming from my studio.

Running to my haven, I threw open the door finding a similar looking face glaring at the wall. On my wall was something that Thomas hasn't found out about yet. I sketched him one night while he was asleep.

"Who is this?" The raven haired twin asked turning his death glare towards me.

"Why do you care?" I challenged. As soon as I had asked the older twin pulled me out the studio and back into the kitchen.

"Don't mess with Jamie today, he's been in a sour mood since he found out you have a roommate." Isaac explained pulling out a ravioli lasagna and garlic bread from the oven.

"I made tons, hoping that your roommate would be home for dinner as well." He explained his large quantity of food.

"Thomas will be home soon." I looked at the oven clock, feeling excited having Thomas meet my best friends.

As soon as that was said the front door unlock, hearing it being pushed open, I rushed to the little alcove.

"Welcome home." I rushed, throwing my arms around him. His instantly wrapping around me.

"Hey Benj, it seems we have an audience again today." Thomas commented. I pulled him into the living room, where Isaac and Jamie had gathered.

"Thomas, meet my best friends, Isaac and Jamie O'Hara." I introduced the twins, Isaac shaking my roommates hand, Jamie giving a curt wave.

"Benjamin, you didn't tell me that he was so handsome. Just perfect for my adorable baby brother." Isaac gushed. My face flushing instantly, while Thomas pulled me closer to him. Jamie gave his twin his worst glare yet, while said twin returned the look with a cheeky grin.

"Come now children, dinner's getting cold." Isaac announced leading us to the dining room.

"Now Benji, you'll sit between Thomas and Jamie, for obvious reasons." Isaac pulled out a chair from our round table for me. I sat down, patting the chair on my right for Thomas, who took the seat happily.

Isaac returned with the pan and bread, only to find his twin sulking in the corner of the dining room.

"Jamie sit down, please. I just want to have a normal dinner together, for once." Isaac said in a flat voice. Sensing both killers' tensions, I had to act fast.

"Come on J-Jamie, why can't t-things be l-like old t-times?" I stuttered, voice breaking as tears welled in my eyes. Jamie took notice quickly, and sat beside me, patting my arm and shushing me. I slowed my breathing and wiped my tears, everything was back to normal. Damn, I could be an actor.

We served our pieces, eating generous amounts, Thomas more than the rest. We ate in mostly silence, apart from Isaac making small talk with the FBI intern. That was until the familiar shrill of a cell phone broke the silence.

"Excuse me, I have to take this." Thomas stood up, and walked to his bedroom.

"What was that about?" Jamie grumbled.

"Fun fact about Thomas, he's one of the lead detectives in the Crimson Artist case." I got out, shoving a forkful of lasagna in my mouth.

"What?!" The two killers yelled. I shushed them once I swallowed.

"I didn't know for sure until the other day. I've been keeping an eye on the case, not only that, but I'm getting very useful information about leads and whatnot." I tried explaining.

"You can't keep a relationship going on lies, Benjamin. You're going to get caught, and I can't watch that happen." Isaac rubbed his hands down his face.

"Don't worry Isaac, I won't get caught." I smiled. Thomas walked back into the dining room, rubbing my shoulders.

"Looks like there has been another murder. Sorry I have to leave in the middle of dinner." Thomas kissed the top of my head.

"Isaac, Jamie, it was great meeting you both, let's do it again sometime." He waved to the twins. Isaac waved back, while Jamie once again glared.

"Thomas thinks I'm too small, and fragile to hurt anyone. He hasn't even made a connection with my art. He's blinded by his feelings." I explained once I knew that Thomas's ears were nowhere around. I didn't mention that my feelings were also starting to cloud my judgment.

"Watch yourself Benjamin, keep your wits about you. Don't get too cocky. By the way, I have someone you will want to meet, I'll bring him by next month." Isaac warned.


	16. Chapter 16

As I've said before,

This is the first story that I have ever gained the nerve to post, not without a huge amount of convincing from my best friend. I know that the way I write is different, and I hope that it isn't too hard to understand. That's one of my biggest fears. It means so much to me that you've read 15 impossibly short chapters and made it to this check point.

I thank you.

Each chapter is relatively a different point of view, that's why I felt that they should be split up.

If you have any suggestions for how to make it better, please let me know.

This is as far as I have gotten, typed wise. In the original draft, I rushed the reveal, but felt more incline to push that back for a later date.

This is honestly giving me a panic attack because I have this need to be accepted, and my writings are so personal to me that hardly anyone is allowed to read them. So thank you, from the bottom of my heart. And please give me some time to write the next chapters.


End file.
